In the state of the art, the antenna characteristics of a device under test such as beam steering characteristics are typically measured by using a reference device under test as well as a measurement antenna that is located at a certain distance with respect to the reference device under test. Then, two different measurements are performed wherein the angularity between the reference device under test and the measurement antenna are varied such that at least two different angles are used for the measurements. Then, the measurement results, in particular the beam steering characteristics, are calculated based on the antenna characteristics of the reference device under test which were obtained during the at least two measurements.
However, this method and measurement system comprises some sources of error which might impair the determination of the antenna characteristics of the device under test.